Can't have you Niley
by x11nightsIntoJunex
Summary: songfic about Niley xx


**_Well...this is my first songfic here in fanfiction...I've written many os in another site (and in Italian..) so,sorry if there are grammatical errors,it's only my fault!_**

**_But I hope you like it,this songfic means a lot for me,as a Niley stan and as the love that i have about this song._**

**_As you can read, the story is literally taken from the words of the song, but as I think, the song says it all._**

**_so,enjoy it! _**

**_x11nightsIntoJunex_**

_You warned me that you were gonna leave_

_I never thought you would really go_

_I was blind but baby now I see_

_Broke your heart but now I know_

_That I was being such a fool_

_And I did not deserve you_

It was a cold day here in New York, the snow was still falling mild and here I am,at 11 pm with zero desire to do everything.

I had so many things to do, there was the show tonight, this morning I was busy with various radio interviews and photo shoots, but I haven't the strength to go on.

My thoughts go to her,the blue-eyed angel that showed me love when I was just a kid.

She warned me that she would go if I would not have made a decision, but I was in a difficult period, where work with my brothers committed much, I was always stressed out, nervous and could not concentrate to 100% of her What I wanted to do.

I did not think, however, that she really decided to leave,

I was blind, selfish, thinking about the success with the Jonas first of all, before her...

But now, years later I have everything clear in my mind around all the time when she needed me most and I wasn't there.

I have broken her heart into a thousand pieces and now I know that I was such a fool and didn't deserve her.

_Lookin 'at the letter you That you left_

_Wondering if I'll ever get you back_

_Dreaming about When I'll see you next_

_Knowing That I never will forget_

_That I was being such a fool_

_And I still do not deserve you_

I open my wallet and takes the letters that she left me, after so many years, I still carry with me. All begin with 'Dear Prince Charming' and ends with 'I love you Nicky' even the last, the one where she told me she loved me, no one would ever take my place, but also that she was tired of suffering and was trying to "be well "with Liam ..

I wonder if I can ever get her back here next to me, dreaming and imagining how it will react when I will see again tomorrow at a charity party where we were both invited, knowing that I will never forget that I was such a fool, and after all these years I still don't deserve her.

_I do not wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I do not know if I'll get up_

_And I do not wanna cause a scene_

_Cause I'm dyin 'without your love_

_I'm beggin 'to hear your voice_

_Tell me you love me too_

_Cause I'd rather just be alone_

_If I know That I can not have you_

I do not want to go to sleep tonight, because I do not know if I get up, I will not make a scene, I'm a man now, but I'm dying without her love, I implore God for affected her voice, to hear her say that she still love me too.

I left Delta months ago because I never loved her,even in a small way in which I loved and I love Miley and I couldn't lie anymore, I'd rather just be alone even though I know that I will not have Miley again.

I see her, she is beautiful as always, with that dress that highlights all her perfect curves.

I notice, with pleasure, that her fiancè is not there, I know, I can not have her, but seeing her with him would make me too bad.

My gaze falls on her, on her eyes suddenly turn in my direction.

she smiled, but it is a bitter smile, I can understand trying more pain because of me.

The evening passes so boring, I keep staring at her, I see every little movement, every gesture, I can lip-read her even when talking to someone or just hello.

I see her get up and walk towards the exit, she probably need to make a phone call. I get up and I also, very discreetly make my way towards the exit and follow.

Miley is there, a few feet from the entry intent to smoke a cigarette.

She's nervous, she herself told me that she smoked only when she was it.

-You know Mils, you should not smoke ...

She jumps, I scared her. she throws her cigarette to the ground and turns to me

-Do you know when I'm ..

-Yes, yes I know but please don't do it, it hurts both you and your beautiful voice.

At my words she blushes, but just shakes her head and turns serious

-Jonas not lecture me, and then what? Suddenly you care about me?

Miley-I have always been worried about you, you know it.

-Hmm lately you would not .. ah yes, Delta has committed all your days since the past year ...

By-Mils not start ..

Nicholas-No, I don't start. I just told the truth. Since she is there you forgot about me .. I thought I was impo.. to be your friend.

why? because my love don't have went on to say what you really meant? She was afraid that I will not believe that she's important for me? her to me is much more than that.

-You are not just a friend, you're much more ..

-Well you prove it in the wrong way, because every time we hear each other something happens and we fight.

That's it, I must tell her what I feel, once and for all.

_So tell me what we're fighting for_

_Cause You Know That truth means so much more_

_Cause you would if you could, do not lie_

_Cause I'd give everything that I've got left_

_To show you I mean what I have said_

_I know I was such a fool_

**_But I can't live without you_**

Miley-tell me what are we fighting for? you know that the truth is much more. We broke up, we both suffered, we tried dating other people, but with poor results because I'm not able to love Delta and you are unable to love Liam apparently, because you want to get back with me if I could put aside 'pride, do not lie.

Because I'd give anything to get back what I have left to go, to show you that I truly believe in what I said when we were together, I know, I was such a fool, but please Miley trust me, I swear it's the last time that I will say you this, I stopped thinking only of myself, I've changed, I am better, now I know indeed, I have confirmed that I can 't live without you, I still love you like the first day and will always love you

Miley's face fills with tears, her beautiful eyes can not stop them falling down, shook.

-Neither do I. I can not live without you, I tried but it was useless. I want to believe, I trust and hope that you do not make me suffer more

-No more my baby, no more

she runs into my arms and we give the kiss that we wanted for years now.

no matter what happens, what the press say,I don't even care what Liam thinks. For me,he can just disappear and with him,his promise of marriage with Miley

I should have known before, before she suffers, I myself suffer, but the important thing is that we're back,me and Miley together forever.


End file.
